


Alteration De Metamorph

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hybrids, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: When the elder Pines twins stumble on a special pond, they had no idea for what they were in for.Chapter 1: Humlions





	Alteration De Metamorph

_ Item # 97 _

_ Alteration De Metamorph _

__

_During one morning, the ship’s scanners picked up a location of an unidentified island in the Indian Ocean just below the Equator. Feeling up for a little adventure, we went over to explore this new land._

_Once we docked the Stan O War II in a safe place, we quickly set off exploring this new island. It was lush in plant life, almost like a smaller version of a rain forest. It also carried a bundle of wildlife. So much of it that we kept spotting different animals each time we turned around. Most notably confusing was that some of those animals shouldn’t be in that part of the world and should be in colder or farther regions of the world._

_That’s when we stumbled upon it._

_In the center of the island was a large pond with a small waterfall. The water was nothing I’ve ever seen before. It looked so crystal clear and sparkling, you could see the bottom of the pond so clearly._

_I went off to explore some more while Stanley stayed behind to catch his breath. Not even twenty minutes later, I heard Stan screaming. Quickly as I could, I immediately ran back to my brother. Thankfully he was still alive, a little battered here and there and blood dripping down his face. He was staring wide eyed at something, hardly a concern at the moment for me as I was more worried at his injuries._

_However he didn’t remain shock still as he suddenly broke out into a grin and started laughing. I was certain Stan had hit his head on something when he suddenly grabbed a nearby monkey and flung it into the pond._

_Imagine to my great surprise when the monkey morphed into a swan. Stan quickly informed me that a cougar had leapt out and attacked him, but when he kicked it into the pond it turned into a dear._

_Reasonably I concluded that the water had some sort of shifting priority that changed the molecular structure of a living creature into different beings. Going back to the boat to get Stanley patched up, I went back and filled up five gallons of the ponds water and took it back for study._

_After hours of studying some samples, it seemed the water can turn any living creature into an animal. And after a quick test session from an accident, we learned it was only a temporary thing._

_I can’t wait to test this out somewhere!_

-*-

Ford ducked low as a mug flew over his head and smashed against the wall, shattering into tiny pieces.

“It’ll be alright ya said. Nothin’ can go wrong with this ya said. Everythin’ will jus’ be fine an’ dandy you said.”

“Well, technically I never said fine and dandy. Yip!” Ford ducked again as books went flying overhead. “B-but I will admit that I didn’t account for unseen consequences for this.”

“I look like a damn furry!” Stan roared, grabbing anything he could find and throwing it at his twin. Stan’s body had undergone some changes. His ears had rounded out, he had more hair in some places, and he had a loin’s tail. “I look like a walkin’ pussy cat!”

“I-I’m sure it won’t last forever! Just give me some time, I’ll figure something out, promise!”

Stan stayed still for a moment before huffing and stomping to their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Ford sighed a breathe of relief, getting off the floor with a grunt. He should have known something would happen. With Stan’s luck and their knack for trouble over the years, it was bound to happen.

Though he didn’t expect it to turn out like this.

Apparently the Alteration De Metamorph had another secret to it. One that Stan was not enjoying at the moment.

“Test it out first couple times. Nothing bad happens in any of the test runs.” Ford grumbled as he cleaned up the mess his brother had thrown around. “Of course you don’t account for anything bad to happen when you and your brother drink some of it and turn into lions. Of course you don’t keep an eye on him when you go off into the Serengeti and have a nice chat with a few animals.”

Ford sighed, throwing away the broken mug and sitting down at the table. Rubbing his eyes, he looked down. A little device sat on the table, unknowingly the cause of all the trouble today. Its screen showed a picture of an x-ray of two small lumps of something.

Only problem was those lumps were inside Stan.

And they were growing.

-*-

_As it turns out, the Alteration De Metamorph has another secret to it. One that was not too pleasant to find out three weeks after we left Africa._

_While Stanley refuses to go into detail about anything, he now has a big burdened of carrying two growing lion cubs inside him. I’m not too sure of what happened, but then again I probably wouldn’t want to know._

_The reveal of the cubs was a shocking turn of events for both of us. Mostly for Stanley as he did not take the news too well. His body also underwent some changes, having some lion-like features such as ears, growing more hair, and having a tail. He also gained a more ravenous hunger for meat._

_I made sure that we stocked up on some more meat at the next port, and some other essential supplies as well._

_Will update if anything changes._

-*-

_Week 5_

_After some careful study and persuasion for Stan’s part, I can conclude that the cubs will continue to form inside Stan for another ten weeks. And after calming my twin down enough, I quickly began to research any possible solution to the current predicament we have._

_On the side note, Stanley has been trying to take his condition in stride. Even if it has caused us a few problems here and there. Such being that since lion’s aren’t such big fans of water, I’ve decided to keep the boat around the coast line in case Stan needs to get off and onto land. Another thing is morning sickness and mood swings._

_While there’s nothing I can do for either of them, it does make some days more irritating than others. Good thing his appetite for meat can easily be subdued. A few cooked shrimp and a chicken leg usually calms him down._

-*-

_Week 6_

_The twins called today and Stan refused to show himself. They were heartbroken when I told them that Stanley was ‘sick’ but there wasn’t much choice in the matter. We had both agreed not to tell the real truth about Stanley’s condition, mostly because we didn’t want to share too much detail on the matter._

_However, Stan has been displaying some unnatural behavior. He acts more like an animal than a human._

-*-

_Week 8_

_One of the cubs kicked! Sure it’s a little disturbing at first but this is great! Stan complains how the cubs are doing flips inside him, but I’ve seen him smiling! We’re already past the halfway point so just another half to go now._

-*-

_Week 10_

_Stupid! So STUPID!_

_We had a fight today. Stan was having an emotional mood and I was no help. Back and forth we were yelling at each other, screaming our lungs out. Near the end I punched Stan across the face._

_The shocked look on his face was enough to snap us out of our heated argument. And I felt like trash._

_I did nothing as Stan ran out the room to the outside world._

_I should have gone after him! Now he’s been missing for hours and I have to find him!_

-*-

_I found him._

_Luckily for me, I had installed a small tracking chip in Stan’s beanie. He has went a good few long miles away from the boat, but thankfully he was unharmed._

_After a long, very emotional talk and apology, we went back to the Stan O War II._

_Stanley is asleep right now, I’ll need to go check on him later._

-*-

_Week 12_

_Never in my life have I ever thought to see the day that I would be trying to get Stan to stay in bed. Physical labor isn’t good for his condition right now, and what’s worse is that Stan can’t seem to get comfortable these days. He insists on helping me with manning the boat, but so far it’s giving him nothing but back pains and sore joints._

_If this keeps up, I’m tying Stanley to the bed till the cubs are due!_

-*-

_Week 14_

_Just one more week. Can’t say that I feel too comfortable about this. The stress of carrying the cubs has left Stan in bed rest. Hearing him in pain as they move inside him makes my stomach turn._

_Since there have been alternatives to getting the cubs out, I have come down to having to do a C-section on my twin. I feel uneasy to have to cut my twin open, but it must be done for his life and the cubs._

-*-

_Week 15_

_They’re here!_

_Finally after waiting 109 days, the cubs are here!_

_The C-section went fine and both cubs turned out okay and healthy. Stan is under heavy drugs right now but he’s fine as well. In fact, after the second cub was out, his body reverted back to its original form. He’ll need some time to recover but I’m sure he get through it!_

_Right now I’m more focused on the cubs! A boy and a girl! Just like Dipper and Mabel, only these kids seemed to be quite an eye catcher! Half human, half lion! They have human faces and hands, BUT! They have tails and spots and lion ears! And lion feet!_

_Their eyes aren’t opened yet but I’m sure after a few days’ time they’ll be open enough to see the world around them!_

-*-

“OH MY GOSH! Look how cute they are!” Mabel squealed.

Stan chuckled. “Yeah, they’re kinda cute.”

“So you guys just found them? Where were they? _What_ are they?” Dipper squinted his eyes at the screen, trying to get a better look at the hybrids sitting in his grunkles laps.

“As I said earlier, we were out exploring the Serengeti of Africa for new anomalies where the scanners picked up a few traces of strange readings. After searching around we found these little ones under a dead tree.” Ford held up the small girl cub hybrid, wrapped in a pink blanket and staring at the screen intently. “Poor things were starving so we took them back here on the boat and fed them. As to what they are, they might be some sort of new species.”

“They look like humans! And lions! Humlions!” Mabel cheered out, waving her arms up.

“Humlions. I kinda like the sound of that.” Stan scratched his chin, grinning at the thought.

“But what about their parents? Wasn’t there anyone around?”

The older twins shared a look. “Well, you see kid, we didn’t exactly _see_ anyone around.”

“We had gone back a couple times, but nothing ever showed up. It seems like these little ones were abandoned.”

“Oh no!” Mabel covered her mouth in horror. “That’s terrible! Who would do such a thing?!”

“It’s actually a very normal thing to happen Mabel. Lions have been known to abandon their young sometimes.”

“But That’s Wrong! No one should abandon small babies!”

“I’m afraid it’s true Mabel.”

“But don’t you worry pumpkin! Yer good old grunkles got it covered! These little guys are in good hands now.”

Mabel frowned. “… I guess it’s good that you found them. But what if their family is looking for them? What if you took them by mistake?!”

“I’m sure that we did the right thin’ sweetie. An’ if it makes ya feel better we’ll stick ‘round here fer a while jus’ ta be sure.” Stan put on his showman smile, hoping it would be enough to cheer up his favorite niece.

A little smile came on her face. “Well, okay. Promise to take good care of them if no one turns up?”

“Cross our hearts! Anyway, now that we’ve got everythin’ covered, there’s uh, another thin’ we called you kids fer.”

“Like what?” Dipper tilted his head.

“Well, we thought it would be best if you kids would like to give these little ones a name.” Ford smiled softly as shocked looks crossed the younger twins faces.”

“WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!!!!”

“Really?! You really want us to name them?!” Dipper was so close to the screen, his nose was pressing against it.

“As long as it’s a good one.” Stan leaned back, smiling widely.

“Oh oh oh oh! I get dibs on naming the little guy!”

“What? No fair Mabel! I wanted to name him!”

“Too late! His name shall be Leo! Leo Softpaws Pines!”

“Leo huh?” Stan glanced down at the sleeping humlion in his arms. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Dipper huffed then scrunched his face. “How about Zain?”

“Zain? That’s a boring name Dipper!”

“It means flower in Africa Mabel. I just think giving her a name from her home land might sound alright.”

“I like it.” Ford smiled down at the newly named Zain, who was busy trying to gnawing at his fingers. “Zain Uma Pines. It has a nice touch to it.”

Dipper chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed. “Thanks Great Uncle Ford.”

Stan stretched, getting out of his seat. “Well, I’m turnin’ in fer the night. Good night kids.”

“Wait! Leave Leo with us!”

“I’m afraid I need to put them down for a nap soon Mabel. They are still just small cubs.” Ford smiled apologetically. “You can see them again tomorrow.”

“Ah phoowy.” Mabel huffed, crossing her arms.

“Good night Great Uncle Ford.”

“Good night kids.” Ford ended the call, leaning back in his chair and sighed. “Zain Uma Pines. That’s sounds like a good name for you.” He smiled down at Zain, still trying to bite off one of his fingers. “Though you seem more like a Kesi.” He chuckled, getting up and headed to the bedroom.

Stan was already fast asleep as Ford stepped in, little Leo tucked away in the baby bassinet next to his bed. Ford shook his head in good meaner, setting young Zain down next to her brother. She gave a little yawn and snuggled close to her sibling, closing her little eyes for tonight’s sleep.

“Well, I guess that’s one experience we won’t have to go through ever again.” Ford sighed quietly, climbing up into his bed and tucking in for the night.


End file.
